A Slight Misunderstanding
by Origami Stars
Summary: Spongebob is mad at Sandy! There's open hostility between the two and people are starting to wonder what is going on. And by people, I mean Squidward. AU, humanized, Spongebob x Sandy (This is my last fling till 2016.)


Spongebob is mad at Sandy! There's open hostility between the two and people are starting to wonder what is going on. And by people, I mean Squidward. AU, humanized, Spongebob x Sandy

Squidward sat at his post at the register, reading an exciting magazine about professional dancing. Or at least he was trying to, seeing as it was a slow day and Spongebob could be a nonstop chatterbox when he wanted to be. Poor Squidward silently begged for him to shut up, and lo and behold, Spongebob instantly stopped talking when the restaurant's doors creaked opened.

Slightly startled at the sudden silence, Squidward's eyes slid up to the doors of the Krusty Krab. He went back to reading when he recognized that it was Sandy.

A small throat clearing made Squidward look up once again. Nervously shifting from foot to foot was Sandy, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his bored, monotone work voice.

"Can I, uh... Can I have a Krabby Patty?"

"That'll be one dollar." He held out his hand impatiently and looked up when nothing happened. Sandy was staring off into space, chewing on her lip. He sighed heavily and cleared his throat loudly.

She blinked and said, "Um... What?"

"One. Dollar." he managed though gritted teeth.

"Oh, right. Here you go." She handed him the crumpled bill she had scrunched up in her fist. The cash register gave a cheerful 'ding' as it opened to accept the money. Squidward wrote down her order and turned to stick it up on the order line.

"Spongebob, I need one Krabby Patty." In a few seconds a patty was almost haphazardly tossed up onto the sill of the window. Squidward's eyes widened in shock; Spongebob _never_ treated a patty that way. He treated them each like the highest of kings, never letting one come to any harm before being eaten. He wondered for a moment longer before shrugging and grabbing the plate to give to Sandy.

"Here." He all but shoved the food into her hands and sat back down to continue reading. She took the food and stood there, staring at it. "Are you going to sit down and eat that or are you just going to stand there all day?" She snapped out of whatever it was that she was in and shuffled over to a seat and plopped down, staring dejectedly at the patty in front of her. A wistful sigh escaped her and she slunk down lower in her seat.

Now Squidward was _really_ confused. Neither Spongebob _nor_ Sandy were acting - Oh. _Oh_. It was a couple thing. This could get interesting. So Squidward sat back to enjoy the show.

"Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs yelled as he stormed out of his office. Squidward heard a small crash in the kitchen as the fry cook hurried to not make his boss any angrier than he already seemed.

"Yes, sir!" Spongebob jogged out of the kitchen to stand in front of his boss.

"Why haven't you cleaned the floors yet?"

"I already did that, sir! Before we opened," he said a touch nervously.

"Well, them floors need it again! Get to work!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Spongebob went back into the kitchen and then came out the main door, a mop and an empty bucket in hand. He went into the bathroom to fill up the bucket with water and came back out when he was done. He immediately set to work, mopping and cleaning the floors, and specifically staying to one side of the restaurant.

Eventually the side he had been repeatedly cleaning was done, as Squidward so helpfully pointed out. He started on the other side, closer to Sandy, where she sat watching him like a hawk. He tried to stay as far from her as possible, but she waited until he came by, staying where she was until he got to her.

"Spongebob, can we talk?" she asked when he was finally close enough. Squidward had his magazine up to his face, but he wasn't reading, he was waiting for something to happen. He peeked up over the top.

"I have nothing to say to you," was the curt reply; Spongebob didn't even look at her.

"Bobby. Please?" He hesitated, considering. Squidward rose an eyebrow; 'Bobby' was new.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to give them a show." 'Them' being the few customers that were currently munching on some food. He started walking towards the back and she followed, leaving her uneaten food behind.

Once they got to the back and closed the door, Spongebob rounded on his girlfriend.

"Was I not enough for you?!" he snarled, hands on his hips.

"Spongebob!" she reared back, appalled. "Of course you are! I-"

"If I mean so much to you then why did you go and do _that_?!"

"Spongebob, I-"

"Did you just not care? Did what we have mean _nothing_ to you?" He was starting to rant now, not really listening to what she said.

"Spongebob!" She raised her voice a bit to try to get his attention.

"I mean, if you were bored with our relationship, you could've just told me!" He started to pace.

" _SPONGEBOB_!" He turned back towards her, slightly surprised by her outburst.

"What?"

"He was my _brother_!" Realization dawned on him, and an embarrassed blush worked its way onto his face as he uttered one word.

"Oh."

AN:

Oh, Mr. Krabs, thank you for being the plot mover. And no, I'm not going to tell you directly what she did. You'll just have to figure it out yourself. Be creative.

Happy New Year!


End file.
